redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StiffenerMedick
Hi StiffenerMedick, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 07:01, March 12, 2010 Hi Stiffner! I LOVE THAT CHARACTER!!!! Welcome to Redwall Wiki, and I hope you enjoy yourself here. There are plenty of beasts around to help you with any questions. Enjoy!--Brockkers the Fearless 17:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmph brockkers Is a girl just so you know. I can help if you need it.Lorgo galedeep 17:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome StiffenerMedick! I like most of those characters too!! Well Hope ye haves a blast here, and I hope we could be friends? Anywho, ifn ya needs any help just ask, see ya 'round and once again welcome!!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 18:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Rockjaw Grang Huzzah! Rockjaw is the best! Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 20:25, March 12, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello! Well 'Ello there Stiffener Medick! Yes sah I'm from the Abbey, it's actually called 'Redwall' but Redhall sounds good to me, don't blame ya ol' chap, ya can never know who tae trust until ye knows 'em good. UngattTrunn ye say? Not much actually sah, but he is trying to get new horde members from off this site, I joined him but unjoined after Ah found out he was bein a mite rude to mah badger friend, why d'ye asks 'bout 'im ifn I may ask that question? Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 14:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Welcom to the wiki matey, hope ya like it here. Feel free to read a fanfic or two and ask almost any user for anything if you need help. --Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Not much to tell. He's like the book character except 10x worse. He doesn't follow the series at all. Take my advice and ignore him. Don't get mixed up in anything. Who knows he may get busted by TBT for RPGing. --Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello Stiff! Hello Stiff old scout! Hmmm, He did, did he? I prolly wouldn't if I were ye, but 'tis yore choice ifn ya wants to or not mate, ye can always stab 'im in the back ifn ye don't likes the way he treats ye, but as I said 'tis yore choice. well lets just leave it at 'e said some somewot rude things to mah friend, talk to ye later Stiff!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 18:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I didn't exactly betray him, I only unjoined his horde because he was being somewhat rude to another one of my friends, I'd still be joined ifn he didn't say anything rude, he had asked if I would just step out of the battle so I'm gonna think about it. Hm sounds cool, but still ifn he doesn't treat ye well then I'd advise ye to leave, join Brockkers side, or stay out of the battle. talk to ye later!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 17:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Well that's fine but wot ye said wos sommwot of an insult, Brockkers, is and always will be a strong ruler, yes he is I guess, good luck to ye old chap!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 01:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm on shoutbox. Join me?--Brockkers the Fearless 03:55, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to command a small troop, maybe about 30 men, of highly trained warriors. I now a few battle tactics, and am a master of the scimitar. Umrag the Destroyer 18:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer So are we going to have some sort of counsel of war anytime soon? I'm ready for some type of strategy. I don't care what it is, but we got to do something! Lord of Bloodwrath Stay out of my way, fool! Happy (belated) Easter to ye too Stiff!!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 18:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Stiff! No, I wouldn't have taken it as some sort of an insult from Trunn. Happy late Easter to you!--Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out Loud 19:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) New captain:Me I've joined the hordes of Ungatt Trunn and he said that you'd walk me through and teach me how to become a captain. Will ya help me? Bluefang the Ferret 16:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad `e accepts me, I'd like to become a captain of expansion. Instructions? It shall be done, general. I'll `ead over there as soon as possible. I never liked them bird types... I've returned, m'general, half me regiment is gaurdin' da captured mountain. I've lost about 34 seldiers. Man, dat guy was dangerous! Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC)